


I Will Look For You As The Sun Rises Higher

by WaxyWolf



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Jeon Jungkook, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Elemental Magic, Everyone Loves Kim Namjoon | RM, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Jackson Wang party, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Midsummer Night's Dream References, Nonbinary Character, Party, Summer Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxyWolf/pseuds/WaxyWolf
Summary: You have been Invited to the Annual Summer Solstice Festival, held in Honour of the Change in Season and hosted by Jackson Wang at the Seelie Court ballroom. This Year, we are Graced with the Presence of Sun and MoonWe Humbly expect your Esteemed presence and ask that No One brings a Selkie as a date this Year, as there have been Incidents in the Past.Thank you for your Generosity, and we hope you Partake in Our Festivities.





	I Will Look For You As The Sun Rises Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Sweethearts!  
This was written for the amazing Jackson fic challenge. As soon as I saw the concept, I knew I had to write something. 
> 
> This very quickly spiraled into something much bigger than myself, as per usual. I've never written GOT7 before, but it felt wrong to write Jackson without writing the rest of his group. Please be easy on me!  
also, NONBINARY NAMJOON KILLS ME so I wrote that too.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and read some of the other entries to this challenge!  
Happy Reading!
> 
> Title from "Thus Always to Tyrants" by The Oh Hellos

The knock at the door startles Jungkook so bad he almost spills his morning cup of tea. 

“Jungkookie! We’ve got something for you!” The loud declaration is followed by laughter and conspiratorial whispers, barely muffled by the door. Jungkook heaves a sigh before setting down his cup and answering his friends. He pulls the heavy cedar door open, revealing an excitable Jimin and Taehyung. 

“What is it you two need?” Jungkook asks tiredly. Jimin grins, the dangling raindrop earrings he has on swinging over his shoulders. 

“Good morning! We’ve got the best news!” Jungkook rubs his face, squinting in the bright morning light. 

“Does it have anything to do with your most recent scam or prank?” Jimin starts to respond, but Taehyung interjects.

“No-”

“It’s only that you’ve been invited to the biggest party of the year!” Taehyung yelps. The fire sprite thrusts a rather large envelope in Jungkook’s direction. Jungkook takes with hesitance, looking dubiously over the fancy wax seal. Jimin tries to elbow Taehyung hard in the ribs, but Taehyung merely bounces out of reach. 

“I wanted to tell him that!” Jimin hisses.

“You were doing it too slow.” Taehyung’s loose red and yellow robes flutter as he once again dodges Jimin’s threatening arm. Jungkook turns the letter over in his hands, tracing the lines in the weathered parchment with care. 

“Is it a party you two are throwing?” Jungkook’s still wary of his two friend’s last event, in which a giant tiger made of fire, courtesy of Taehyung’s magic, roared across the heads of the attendees and burned some poor flower sprite’s frizzy hair right off. Jimin and Taehyung are notorious for causing chaos and stirring the pot. One wouldn’t think a water and a fire sprite could get along so well, but their mischievous natures seem to cross natural boundaries. Something about water and heat and a whole lot of steam.

Jimin and Taehyung share an incredulous look. 

“What?” Jungkook looks between the two of them. “What am I missing?” Jimin pulls a face. 

“Jungkook, sweetie, you’ve been invited to the annual solstice festival! You’re finally of age to attend this kind of thing. And not just any solstice festival, but the decennial one. Rumor has it both Sun and Moon will be there!” Taehyung offers an open palm to Jimin. 

“Decennial. Nice.” Jimin high fives him back. Jungkook’s still trying to wrap his sleepy mind around this new development. 

“But I’m just a forest sprite.” Still, Jungkook clutches the envelope to his chest, unwilling to let it go despite his misgivings. Taehyung slings an arm over Jimin’s shoulder. 

“You’re not just any forest sprite. You’ve been an attendant in the Seelie court for how long? And since this is a special solstice festival, almost everyone is invited anyways, so you won’t be the only sproutling there.” Taehyung puffs his chest proudly, as if only twenty years ago he wasn’t considered a sproutling as well. Jimin rolls his eyes. 

Jungkook carefully pulls the wax seal free from the worn paper. From the envelope he pulls free a simple card embossed in royal green and lurid red around the edges. In stark black ink, the invitation proclaims, 

_“_ _You have been Invited to the Annual Summer Solstice Festival, held in Honour of the Change in Season and hosted by Jackson Wang at the Seelie Court ballroom_

_This Year, we are Graced with the Presence of Sun and Moon_

_We Humbly expect your Esteemed presence and ask that No One brings a Selkie as a date this Year, as there have been Incidents in the Past_

_Thank you for your Generosity, and we hope you Partake in Our Festivities_ _”_

Admittedly, Jungkook has many more questions after reading the invitation. He looks up at his best friends, who stare at him expectantly. Jungkook smiles sheepishly,

“What do I wear?”

\-----

“I know you’re a hobgoblin who prefers to stay at home, but c’mon!” Yugyeom heaves another stack of chairs up the ramp, the fur along his shoulders standing on end as he strains against the heavy oak. Jungkook is too busy panting to respond, but it wouldn’t have been anything particularly witty anyways. All of his friends have been nagging him for a full week, and he’s out of good excuses.

When he sets the stack down, the wolf fae wipes his forehead. He gives Jungkook a look.

“You said it yourself the other day, you want to get out more. I’ll be there, and so will BamBam and Mark. And of course Taehyung and Jimin, though I doubt they’ll go without some sort of incident. You’ll know a bunch of people there, what’s there to be afraid of?” Jungkook sets down his stack as well and avoids the question. 

“Didn’t Mark get moonstruck last time and strip down in front of everyone?” Yugyeom snickers, nodding his head. Around them the clearing bustles with activity, a dozen sprites setting up tables and chairs, sweeping bits of grass from the hard-packed floor, and hanging bundles of sweet-scented gardenias and lilac from the tree branches above.

“Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that. He didn’t leave his house for weeks. But I doubt you’ll do that, Kookie, you’re far too sensible. I’ve got this shirt I never wear and I figured you could borrow it-” 

“Who says I’m going?” Jungkook interrupts. Yugyeom throws up his hands in exasperation. His hand narrowly misses an earth sprite carrying a towering stack of petal-thin glass plates. The sprite glares at Yugyeom, who waves in half-hearted apology. 

“-Sorry. And you’re going, even if we have to drag you out of your house in nothing but your shoes. It’s the solstice!” The wolf fae waggles his eyebrows suggestively. “And I heard that Sun and Moon will be there.” 

“I saw that on the invitation.” Jungkook busies himself unstacking the chairs. He knows Yugyeom means well, as do all his friends, and he truly does want to attend, but...He’s just not sure. There will be hundreds of magical people there, many of which who are more powerful and older than Jungkook the lowly forest sprite attendant. 

“You can’t tell me you aren’t curious. They rarely come to court, and when they do it’s always so secretive. I heard that they’re even older than The Rose.” Yugyeom leans conspiratorial over the back of one of Jungkook’s chairs. Jungkook rolls his eyes. 

“No one’s older than Seokjin, everyone knows that.” It’s true, the most popular rumor at court is how their king, Seokjin the Rose, was born with the first song and ran in the fields of Spring as a child. Even the illustrious Sun and Moon aren’t as old as he, having begun to shine after being awoken by that first song. 

For someone as old as dirt, Jungkook thinks Seokjin is a good ruler and of decent character. Having only served at the Seelie court for the last twenty or thirty years, he doesn’t claim to know the Fae king very well, but he’s seen the courtesy he gives the rest of the serving staff. Despite being terribly powerful and beautiful, and gloriously aware of it, Seokjin has kindness in him underneath his haughty mask. 

“Well, let’s ask them at the party. Then we won’t need to argue about it.” Yugyeom grins cheekily as Jungkook groans. 

“Are you really going to badger me about this until I agree to go?” Yugeom nods bluntly. Jungkook sighs, already regretting what he’s about to say. “Alright. Fine. I’ll go to this solstice party. But you and Jimin and Tae owe me!” Yugyeom’s smile widens, a hint of his sharp lower canines peeking out over his upper lip. 

“Oh, and they’ll owe you even more once you see what they want to dress you in.” Yugyeom’s laughter fades as Jungkook squawks and chases after him, their chairs and chores forgotten.

\-----

Narrowly dodging a pair of giggling cherubs running underfoot, Jungkook breathes a sigh of relief and tries not to fidget with his waistcoat. Around him, dozens of magical guests mingle in clumps, their colorful outfits flowing lightly in some unseen breeze. At least he’s not dressed as ostentatiously as some of the other sprites here. Jungkook looks down at his own forest-green waistcoat over the gauzy white undershirt Jimin had forced over his head. Luckily, he had been able to avoid most of the jewelry Taehyung had wanted him to wear. As he contemplates his own outfit, a fae in a shocking yellow sunflower-esque gown passes by, drawing the eyes of those close by. Yeah, it could be a lot worse. 

The party itself isn’t too bad. The cool night air is refreshing, the twilight spotted with early twinkling stars reflected in the many glass and crystal decorations hanging from the branches or as table centerpieces. The clearing is big enough to comfortably fit all of the party-goers without having to knock elbows with each other, with a generous swath of packed dirt open for the dancers in the crowd. It’s a bit too early for dancing, but the music is already providing a nice beat to sway along to. 

Hearing a familiar shout, Jungkook turns where he stands to see Jimin and Taehyung waving at him, arm in arm with one another as usual. Jimin’s dressed in a very revealing outfit, blue and green silk draped over his upper arms and bunched around his waist, his back left open. He wears little jewelry, just his usual rain droplet earrings. Taehyung, on the other hand, looks as if he’s just walked out of a blacksmithy. He’s got on a vest made of black leather and red felt over his bare chest, a pair of brown breeches, and a pirate treasure’s worth of gold armbands, chains, earrings, and rings adorning himself. Jungkook thinks it fits them well; fire sprites like being grounded, while water sprites are more free and loose. 

“Jungkookie! You made it!” Taehyung’s voice carries over the heads of the other guests, joyful and bright. Jimin giggles, his eyes disappearing as he laughs. Jungkook has to smile; his friends might be stubborn and pry into his life, but he loves them dearly. 

“Hey hyungs,” he calls, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Gotten into any trouble yet?” 

“Not yet,” Jimin says, drawing close enough to talk at a normal volume. “There’s still plenty of time. The night is still young, and the solstice has many treats left for us yet!” Taehyung leans in conspiratorially, gold rings glinting in the dusky lantern light. 

“More treats indeed. We were exploring and found this old inscription by the waterfall, and it says something about ‘all guests being present, from even the deepest depths.’” Jungkook blinks. 

“What does that mean? Is there someone who wasn’t invited?” Jimin shrugs. 

“Maybe it’s talking about people like you who would rather stay home alone,” he teases. Jungkook pushes at his shoulder, Jimin rocking away from his hands easily.

“Oh shut up!” 

“We’re going to go down to the old wishing well to see if the enchantment works. It’s the ‘deepest depth’ we can think of. Want to come with us?” 

“No thanks.” Jungkook looks around the party. This isn’t his usual scene, much too loud and crowded, but he likes the night air and he likes the music. He’d rather stay to watch Seokjin’s grand entrance anyways. 

“Suit yourself.” Taehyung waves as Jimin tugs him off to another corner of the party. Jungkook shakes his head. Everyone knows not to read strange spells off cave walls if you don’t know what they do, but apparently Taehyung and Jimin never learned that very first rule of magic. He’s about to return to his wallflower assessment of the party, but someone else shouts for him. 

“Jungkook!” Yugyeom looks half-wild in his party outfit, the fur around his ears slicked back and only a leather harness over his chest. The beast fae never did have the same haughty panache as the flora fae. His loincloth is embroidered with the symbols for water and leaves. “I thought I recognized you! Did Jimin get you into that shirt?” Jungkook nods mournfully. 

“At least he didn’t succeed with the hoop skirt he wanted me in.” Yugyeom winces. 

“Oh yeah. That would be hard to move it.” the forest and wolf fae stand close to each other, watching the colorful guests laugh and spin in circles. “Jackson-sunbaenim always throws the good parties, doesn’t he?” 

“Well, they don’t call him the fae of festivities and wine for nothing,” Jungkook remarks. He has yet to see the friendly fae, though he is a common face around the Seelie court. Just then, a trumpet sings out and a hush falls over the crowd. Yugyeom elbows Jungkook in his excitement, who scowls and rubs his side. 

“Look! I think it’s time for the grand entrance!” The guests murmur and turn to face the grandiose archway made of ivy and silver. The trumpet blares again, quickly followed by a voice announcing the new arrivals. 

“Introducing, his royal highness, ruler of all wild things that play in the woods and plains, in the seas and skies, conqueror of the Jabberwock, balance of the scales, holder of fate, the esteemed Seokjin the Rose, the king of the fae, the flora, and the fauna.” 

The crowds part for a tall figure, and Jungkook cranes his neck to get a better look. He may see the king every day, but never in full regalia like this. And what a sight it is. Daintily stepping onto the path laid with rose petals, Seokjin looks ethereal in his fitted white coat, the long tails trailing onto the ground. There are delicate shimmers painted on his cheekbones in pearl and opal, a crown of wildflowers perched on his head held high. And his eyes. Jungkook shivers when he catches a glimpse of Seokjin’s eyes; they rest cold over the crowd, disinterested but pleased. 

His procession consists of several other major fae lords, the leaders of their respective species and factions. Among them is Yugyeom’s prince, Youngjae the Otter. The beast lord has strings of pearls spiraling their way up his arms, fine netting hanging loosely in a shawl from the beads. 

“Youngjae looks intimidating, are you sure he’s a softie?” mutters Jungkook to Yugyeom. Yugyeom chuckles darkly, and that’s when Jungkook realizes that his best friend isn’t by his side. He jolts, turning to see the stranger he’s just whispered to. A pale man winks back at him. A plain robe in warm yellow and amber rests softly over his shoulders, obscuring most of his body. He’s rather pale and short, but ethereally beautiful all the same. He looks rather unadorned, compared to other guests at least, save for the many-rayed golden headpiece sitting on his pale hair. 

“Youngjae is a softie, I can confirm,” confides the pretty stranger. Jungkook swallows, suddenly shy. The man smiles kindly at him. “Are you enjoying the party so far?” Jungkook doesn’t trust this man persay, but there should be little harm in small talk. 

“It’s okay,” Jungkook says honestly. “I’ve never been to one of these things before, but I like it.” 

“It’s your first solstice party?” the man asks. When Jungkook nods, his smile grows. “Ah, so young. I can’t even recall my first. It must have been back when Hoseokie and I were still feuding.” He trails off, lost in thought. Jungkook has no idea who ‘Hoseokie’ is, has never heard the name before. “In any case!” The man claps his hands, startling Jungkook. “What’s your name?” 

“Jungkook, forest sprite.” It’s common in these kinds of gatherings to include your species in your introduction. 

“Well met, Jungkook. I’m Yoongi.” Yoongi’s lack of inclusion of what he is is conspicuous, but not suspicious. It’s just a formality, after all. Jungkook bows dutifully. 

“Well met.” They both look back to the royal proceedings just in time to see Seokjin take a seat inside his palanquin, the dais practically dripping with flowers and half-melted candles. Youngjae and the other fae lords take their seats on the steps leading up to Seokjin’s throne. Jungkook looks around for who could be Sun and Moon, but doesn’t see anyone he doesn’t already recognize on the dais. 

“I thought Sun and Moon were going to be here?” Jungkook absently asks. Yoongi gives him a strange look. 

“Do you know them personally?” 

“No,” Jungkook shakes his head. “Not at all. It’s silly. But I wanted to meet them. Raising the sun and moon every day must be a very important job, and I’m sure they’re under a lot of pressure. I hope they get the chance to have fun tonight.” Yoongi is still giving him a weird look, but it’s mixed with something like fondness. 

“Maybe you’ll meet them later tonight. The solstice has a habit of granting wishes.” Yoongi leans in to touch him on the shoulder lightly. “Make it a good wish, okay?” Jungkook nods.

“Well, okay Yoongi-ssi.” Yoongi’s eyes twinkle, and Jungkook feels warmth spread from the hand on his shoulder.

“Call me hyung.” 

“Okay, hyung.” Yoongi pats him once more and disappears into the crowd. Jungkook doesn’t really know what to make of that interaction, but Yoongi had seemed pleasant enough. Maybe this party won’t be so terrible after all. 

Jungkook loses time while caught up in the music and the food. He sticks to the edges, nibbling on sweet breads and crisp apple slices. At one point, he sees Jimin and Taehyung duck into the woods, but whether they’re going to cause mischief or make out is uncertain. Yugyeom pops over to introduce Jungkook to his friends, Mark and BamBam, who are funny and kind. 

Of course, he’s not just here to party. As a member of the Seelie court under Seokjin, even just an attendant, Jungkook’s expected to greet his king and his lords. When the time is right, he follows the rest of the sprites towards the palanquin at the east side of the clearing. One by one, they all present themselves briefly and bow. It’s difficult to see what goes on due to the crowds around the throne, but Jungkook hears mutters of some powerful guests. _They must be talking about Sun and Moon, _He thinks to himself. _They finally have arrived!_

Finally, when it’s Jungkook’s turn, he steps out in front of the court. By now, he’s used to the eyes that watch his every move, but he can’t help the bubble of anxiety that wraps around his tongue. 

“P-presenting Jungkook the forest sprite, your highness.” Seokjin smiles benevolently down at him. 

“Jungkook! This must be your first solstice party, isn’t it?” Jungkook nods shyly. “Ah, and what an auspicious first solstice to attend! How special. Let me introduce you to our special guests, Yoongi the Sun and Hoseok the Moon.” 

Jungkook’s mouth almost falls open when he sees Yoongi, the same stranger Yoongi from before, beaming down at him standing next to Seokjin’s throne. On the other side of the fae king is a tall, lanky man in a pure white suit and unobtrusive silver circlet. His dark hair is a striking contrast to the white of his clothes, and he smiles like he’s got secrets hidden in his pockets. He realizes he’s staring, and quickly pulls himself into a bow. 

“It’s an honor to meet you both, truly.” Yoongi waves a hand in front of his face. 

“Don’t worry about the formalities. I told you to call me hyung, didn’t I?” Jungkook’s eyes dart between Seokjin, who looks amused, and Yoongi. 

“I - yes, hyung, you did.” Hoseok, the actual moon, leans over Seokjin’s armrest. 

“Your first solstice and you’re already calling the sun ‘hyung’? What a powerful fae you must be!” Jungkook flushes and stutters, 

“N-no, I’m just a forest sprite of the Seelie court.” Hoseok’s lips curl, and Jungkook realizes he’s teasing. 

“You’re pretty cute for ‘just a forest sprite’. You can call me hyung too, if you like.” Yoongi rolls his eyes, his arms folded inside his oversized robe. 

“Yes hyung.” Jungkook has no idea what he’s just gotten himself into. Seokjin claps his hands, returning the attention back to himself. 

“Well, I hope you enjoy the party Jungkookie! It won’t be one you forget easily, I predict.” Jungkook nods, bows, and escapes as quickly as he can. 

Yuygeom teases him long after the blush has faded from his cheeks. Jungkook tries to bury himself in a cup of blackberry tea, trying to fight off his embarrassment. He’d told Yoongi how much he’d wanted to meet Sun, how much he had wanted to meet the very person he’d been talking to! He thinks back to Yoongi’s warm hands and Hoseok’s lip curled over perfect teeth, and blushes all over again. 

By now, the party is in full swing. The music switches to something louder with a faster tempo and catchy rhythm. Whoops and cheers soon fill the air as fae of all kinds take to the dance floor. Jungkook remains on the edges, waving as Yugyeom twirls around a confused Mark, BamBam laughing wildly. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, and everything seems to be going smoothly, until - 

“What’s going on?” A voice rings throughout the clearing. Though the person speaks in no more than a conversational tone, the chaos of the party stops immediately. Jungkook can feel shocks of magic creeping up his spine. The clearing becomes deathly silent and eyes of all colors turn to see who has shaken them all to the core. 

At the edge of the party stands a figure, someone Jungkook has never seen before. Clothed in a long, draping robe of simple green and with a crown of gnarled coral perched on their head, they look like a lost sprite caught in their father’s wardrobe. But their appearance belies the power they carry, palpable from even across the clearing. There is something archaic in their eyes, the way they hold their hands. Though the skin on their face is free from lines, Jungkook shivers. This newcomer is old, older than should reasonably exist, even for the magical beings. 

“A party? Are you having a party without me?” The stranger pouts childishly. Their voice rocks the clearing with the strength hidden in the roots of the older trees. No one moves. Jungkook sees Jin, still holding a plate of honey cakes, his mouth hanging open in shock. Next to him, Youngjae is pale, his sleek fur seemingly having lost its luster. Jungkook’s not sure who this stranger is, but if even Jin is startled, then maybe this is someone who should not have been awoken.

When no one speaks, the stranger stomps their foot petulantly. As they do, the earth shakes and growls. The soil under Jungkook’s boots trembles, and even the moss threatens to cower in fear. The enormous great sequoia groan, the many hanging lights swinging and the party-goers watching the clearing below shout and cling to their seats in the branches of the tree. 

“That’s mean!” The stranger’s anger pulses, hot like the earth’s core. It oozes around the clearing, and Jungkook barely stops himself from running away in blind terror. “Everyone else was invited!” The land heaves again, and some people scream and run into the night. Jungkook thinks, _this is how the world ends, with a temper tantrum_.

Then suddenly, the boiling fury is gone, replaced by a bleak, stormy feeling. The stranger sniffles, then their eyes well with tears. A few roll down their face in salty streams, and as one hits the ground Jungkook feels a raindrop hit his own cheek. He looks up, and sees the once previously crystal clear night sky covered with grey clouds. 

“You’re just mean,” repeats the stranger, and covers their face with the trailing sleeves of their robe. Thunder rumbles sadly overhead. Jungkook feels the urge to sob well up from within himself, and he fights back the tears that threaten to join the rain on his cheeks. 

By now, some of the attendees have broken down crying, and the ones who ran slink back into the clearing. Across the dance floor, Yugyeom clutches onto the arm of BamBam, seeking comfort from the other beast fae. The room descends into chaos, albeit quieter than before, but no one attempts to go near the stranger. Until-

“Namjoon-ah?” Jungkook whips around to see Yoongi approach the figure, sleeves rolled to the elbow and rayed crown missing. The stranger, Namjoon, sniffles once more and looks up at the sun spirit. Their rather large eyes widen even more in recognition.

“Yoongi-hyung?” They absently wipes at the tear tracks running into the collar of their robe. Yoongi creeps closer, his feet hesitant but his expression relieved. 

“It’s me, Joon-ah.” He stops a foot or so away from the stranger. Jungkook doesn’t blame him. Though Namjoon may look upset and harmless, the aftershocks of magic still running through the dirt say otherwise. “Tell me, why are you crying?”

Namjoon shrugs, tears drying as Yoongi moves a step closer. As he does, the rain peters out into a light mist. 

“They never invite me to anything. They say I’m too strange, or too old to play.” Yoongi doesn’t seem to think this is a silly sentiment at all. He holds out his hand and Namjoon takes it easily. Already they look significantly more cheerful, humming to themselves and eyes darting from bauble to candle-lit bauble. 

“When did you wake up, Joon-ah?” As they talk, Yoongi slowly leads Namjoon over to an empty seat. The crowd mutters anxiously, shifting restlessly, but Namjoon doesn’t seem to notice. They don't seem to register Yoongi’s question at first either, watching the swinging glass decorations and draping greenery. 

“Hm? Oh, I woke up just a moment ago. Someone was at the well, calling my name, so I woke up and followed the sounds of music.” Namjoon stops to brush a stray bunch of asters with their fingertips as they pass, and the asters shiver and blossom into twice the size. Jungkook stifles a gasp. It would take a month’s worth of power for Jungkook to even attempt to make those flowers grow like that. And Namjoon doesn’t even seem to realize the effect they have, had no intention of making the asters grow three feet tall. Jungkook once again feels fear prickle at the bottoms of his feet. Who is this stranger? And how long have they been asleep?

“Calling your name?” Yoongi inquires, pulling out a chair for Namjoon. Namjoon nods, taking a seat in the offered chair, and Yoongi takes one as well. As Namjoon sits, vines crawl up from deep within the soil, wrapping their way over Namjoon’s feet and around the chair. There’s something shiny caught in several of the leaves, and Jungkook realizes the vines are bearing gemstones; rubies, emeralds, jade, and sapphire. 

“Yes, calling out for the sleeping one,” answers Namjoon matter-of-factly. They reach down and strokes one of the vines, which deposits a chunk of raw topaz the size of a raspberry into Namjoon’s waiting palm. They beam at the plant, which puffs up proudly. “Well, I looked around and saw no one else sleeping by the well, so I assumed they were calling for me.” They study the piece of topaz with absent fascination. Abruptly, they frown and look at Yoongi seriously. 

“Were you really having a party without me?” Yoongi quickly shakes his head, the sun spirit’s tongue ready with a placating answer. 

“Of course not. That’s why those people were calling for you, to wake you up for the solstice festival.” Yoongi shoots a discreet glare to Jimin and Taehyung, who huddle by Jin’s dais with the rest of the sprites. Both of them grin sheepishly and Jungkook almost groans aloud. Of course the two mischievous sprites had something to do with the arrival of a slumbering deity. Albeit, a deity who seems easily distracted by the flora and fauna around them. 

“Oh, then thank you for waking me up. I do love the solstice festival. Ah, is Hoseokie-hyung here?” Namjoon cranes their neck, trying to catch a glimpse of the moon spirit. Yoongi laughs, resting his hands on top of Namjoon’s. 

“Yes, he’s here somewhere, I’m sure he’ll be delighted to see you. Would you like something to eat or drink, Joon-ah?” As Yoongi smiles fondly at the man across from him, it becomes abundantly clear to Jungkook that his kindness isn’t just to keep the world from crumbling apart: he genuinely cares for Namjoon.

“Honeysuckle tea, if you have it. I haven’t had honeysuckle tea in so long…” Namjoon trails off, lost in thought. Yoongi scans the crowd and makes eye contact with Jungkook. He nods sharply, brow raised impatiently. Jungkook snaps to attention. Yoongi wants him to serve Namjoon? But on the other hand, could he even say no?

As quickly as he can, Jungkook fetches a cup and a pitcher of the sweet drink. Luckily, it’s a fairly common drink served at parties like these. Jungkook’s not sure if Yoongi would have taken “we don’t have any” as a reasonable answer.

With nervous sweat rolling down his back, Jungkook approaches the seated pair. The guests part for him, although most have returned to their own conversations while keeping an eye on Namjoon. Fae lords are like that, always more interested in their own business than anything else. 

As Jungkook draws closer, he sees that Namjoon isn’t wearing any shoes. They’re also surprisingly handsome up close, with sun-brushed skin and delicate eyelashes. Yoongi nods politely as Jungkook sets the cup down next to Namjoon’s elbow, barely managing to keep his hands from shaking. Namjoon smiles gratefully, and offers Jungkook the raw piece of topaz given to them by the earth. 

“Here, you should have this. It matches your eyes.” Namjoon’s undivided attention is like the tides, all-encompassing and overwhelming. Their eyes are the color of clouded agate, and Jungkook blushes despite himself. Yoongi snorts, hiding his laughter in his own cup, which he has materialized from somewhere; the benefits of being a powerful spirit.

“Thank you Jungkook,” Yoongi says, and Namjoon brightens even more. 

“Jungkook! It’s nice to meet you, Jungkook. I hope I can see you again at the festival?” Jungkook finds himself nodding earnestly. It’s near impossible to say no to Namjoon. Stumbling over his own feet and wings, Jungkook hurries away from the table. The party slowly resumes, though there is a large space left around Namjoon and Yoongi’s table. Seems people haven’t quite forgotten the almost-apocalypse. 

Someone slings their arm around Jungkook’s shoulder, and he looks up to Yugyeom grinning at him, fangs peeking over his upper lip. 

“Jungkook! I can’t believe you got that close! Who are they?” Jungkook shrugs, weaving his way through the throngs of attendees with Yugyeom at his side. 

“I don’t know. Someone who probably wasn’t supposed to wake up. But they’re nice, look, they gave me this.” Jungkook shows Yugyeom the topaz cradled in the palm of his hand. Yugyeom’s ears twitch as he whistles appreciatively. 

“This is one powerful fae then, if they can summon up things from the earth.” Jungkook frowns thoughfully.

“I don’t know if they summoned anything. It was more like the earth was giving them a gift.” They’ve reached Jin’s dais, where Taehyung and Jimin are getting scolded by the king of the fae himself. Youngjae has disappeared into the crowd, but now Jackson stands by the throne, most likely concerned with the future of his celebration with the addition of this new guest. 

“...What were you thinking? You know better than to mess with magic far more powerful than yourselves,” Jin chides. Taehyung pouts, the fire sprite crossing his arms. 

“We didn’t mean to wake someone dangerous up. Who is this person anyways? Why weren’t they awake for the party?” Jin and Jackson share a look. 

“Namjoon is...Well, they’re not like you or I,” Jin explains. “They’re an ancient spirit, older than most everyone here. I know when they were all younger, they were good friends with Yoongi and Hoseok. Their power is so large and exhausting, they often sleep for centuries at a time. And in the recent decades, Yoongi and Hoseok have advised us to let them sleep.” 

Jungkook pulls his arms closer to himself. If Namjoon really sleeps for so long, the scope of their full power is even more frightening. Jackson turns to face Jin, the revelry spirit’s brow furrowed. 

“Jin-hyung, you knew them once. Are they any real danger to the party?” Jin shakes his head. 

“They don't always understand the damage they can cause, but they’re very empathetic. There shouldn’t be any more spontaneous storms,” Jin jokes, his petal pink lips quirking into an attractive smirk. 

“When will they go back to sleep?” Yugyeom pipes up from beside Jungkook. Jin shrugs, looking out over the crowd to Namjoon and Yoongi’s table. By now, Hoseok has joined them, the moon spirit teasing Namjoon by using sleight-of-hand to pull a pearl from behind their ear. Namjoon laughs, a warm sound that makes Jungkook blush once again. Yugyeom gives him a knowing nudge, and Jungkook elbows him back. 

“It could be hours or years until they sleep once again,” offers Jackson. “This is the first time they’ve been awoken in 700 years. Maybe it’s good for the earth to stretch a little, to remember things like solstice festivals.” Jimin and Taehyung share a hopeful look, which does not go unnoticed by Jin. 

“Don’t think you two are off the hook! Things could have gone much worse if Yoongi hadn’t stepped in. I’m putting Jackson in charge of you two for the rest of the night. Anything he needs done for the party, you do it.” Taehyung and Jimin whine in unison as Jackson grabs them by the backs of their shirts and drags them away from the dais. 

The solstice party continues, though it never quite regains the chaotic tempo it had before Namjoon’s dramatic entrance. Jungkook finds himself swept up with Yugyeom’s friends, chatting with BamBam, Mark, and a very intimidating earth sprite named Jaebeom. Yugyeom talks him into trying those thimblefuls of fiery-orange liquid that everyone seems to be downing. They burn like a sunset down his throat, and leave him all floaty and loose. 

Things get a little fuzzy after Yugyeom hands him that third glass.

He remembers that Namjoon eventually leaves their seat, dragged onto the dance floor by Hoseok. They smile and sway, Namjoon’s steps oddly light for someone that carries so much power. Hoseok’s white suit had positively glowed in the low light, and his smile was large enough to sweep the surrounding dancers off their feet. But he only had eyes for Namjoon, as had Yoongi, watching from the edges of the dance floor. 

Jungkook remembers laughing with Mark, the other forest sprite snickering and pointing as Jaebeom and Jinyoung quite literally dance around each other. The two have been awkwardly flirting all night, though they all coo when Jinyoung produces a bunch of lilies from thin air to shyly offer a flushed Jaebeom. In an attempt to outdo Jinyoung, Yugyeom plants a sloppy kiss onto BamBam’s cheek, and the group is roaring with laughter once again. 

He remembers Namjoon walking up the steps of Jin’s dais, arm in arm with Yoongi, coming to greet the King of the Fae as was customary of all the guests. Jin had bowed to Namjoon, who had laughed and touched his face with a gentle hand. 

“I remember when you came up to my knee! You called me Joonie-hyung and begged me to make you daisies.” Jin’s mouth is hanging open, his usual composure lost. Namjoon simply pats him once more on the cheek before turning to talk to Youngjae, who looks like he’s trying to hold in his laughter. Jungkook remembers trying to keep his own giggles quiet. Imagining the regal Seokjin as a petulant child, tugging on someone’s robes and demanding flower crowns is quite the image. When Namjoon steps away with a polite bow, Yugyeom leans over to Jungkook and whispers none-too-quietly,

“Wahh! Joonie-hyung, I want more daisies!” in an annoyingly childish voice. Both of them collapse into uncontrollable laughter. Jin crosses his arms and narrows his eyes, though Jungkook can tell he’s more embarrassed than offended. 

Jungkook remembers sitting in the canopy branches of the sequoia tree, looking up into the deep blackness of the night sky. Even with all the lights and lanterns and glowing orbs floating in the palms of those who can summon them, the darkness above is all-consuming. Jungkook remembers Jimin, who must have snuck away from dishes duty, making miniature sprays of water that mimic fireworks. The droplets hang suspended for a brief moment, one of the stars, before they come back down on the heads of those nearby. Jungkook remembers sticking his tongue out to try and taste one of these falling stars. 

And at the very end of the night, Jungkook remembers standing next to the wishing well with Namjoon and Hoseok. Yoongi had left Namjoon earlier with a lingering kiss on the cheek, something bittersweet and private. Standing by the well, Namjoon smiles at Jungkook, the hollows of their cheekbones and throat lit by the sunrise, more of Yoongi’s kisses. 

“It was nice to meet you, Jungkookie.” They spread their palms wide, as if welcoming in the morning. Jungkook can see the drowsiness in Namjoon’s eyes. They will fall asleep soon, for who knows how long, perhaps until Jungkook is old and crooked and the earth has forgotten parties. 

“It was nice to meet you too.” A ray of sunlight plays on the swoop of Namjoon’s hair, touching their dimples. Hoseok looks at his silver pocket watch, carefully hiding his impatience. Jungkook can’t help himself when he blurts out, “Will I see you again?” 

The fae smiles at Jungkook, as honest as the soil beneath their feet. They touch Jungkook’s cheek with the tips of their fingers, gentle. Remorseful. 

“I hope so. Take care of this land, okay Jungkookie? I’ll be back.” Namjoon’s hand is warm. Hoseok takes a step towards them, his hands in his pockets. 

“Joon. It’s time.” Namjoon keeps their hand on Jungkook’s cheek. Their clouded eyes search Jungkook’s own for something. They must find it, because they nod once. 

“I know, hyung.” Namjoon drops their hand, moving back towards the moon spirit. Jungkook wants to reach for them once again, but holds his arms against his chest instead. Goodbyes were never his strong suit. With one last wave, Namjoon and Hoseok disappear into the swinging branches of the willow tree by the wishing well, and Jungkook quickly loses sight of them. 

The clearing is suddenly quiet, even the singing of the birds far away. Jungkook’s breathing is loud in his ears, ragged even though he hasn’t moved an inch. He feels as if he’s missing something precious, but can’t put words to exactly what he’s lost. There’s an empty feeling in his chest he can’t shake. 

In a daze, driven by a sudden urgent desire to see the fading stars, to hang onto part of the night, Jungkook runs out of the clearing and back towards the dance floor. He rushes past the sleeping bodies of sprites and fae who lay slumbering in chairs, slumping against one another and against trees. 

Up the giant sequoia he scrambles, a mess of arms and legs and wings, until finally he reaches the top. Heaving for air, Jungkook watches the last stars twinkle before being overtaken by the much brighter sun making its own grand entrance. The solstice is over. Touching his face, Jungkook realizes he’s crying. 

He realizes at the same time that he has yet to make his wish, the one Yoongi promised him hours ago. He clings onto the last remaining strip of navy blue, deep as the depths of the sea. He shuts his eyes tight and wishes with more than he’s ever wished before.

It’s time we all woke up. The party is over, and what’s left is to plan for next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> For the record, I totally imagined Persona!Namjoon as the Earth in this fic.  
My main inspiration for this fic was from the Dear Wormwood album by The Oh Hellos, which is lovely and folk-y and just right for writing fantasy. 
> 
> My thanks to the hilarious and flexible mods of this challenge. Great idea!! I'd love to write for you again sometime.
> 
> Comments/kudos keep me running when the caffeine runs out
> 
> yell at me on twitter at https://twitter.com/sunstarsseokjin


End file.
